choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
The Haunting of Braidwood Manor
The Haunting of Braidwood Manor is the first and only book of ''The Haunting of Braidwood Manor'' series. Summary Do you dare spend the night in Braidwood Manor? Chapters Chapter 1: Nightmares Do you dare spend the night in Braidwood Manor? Chapter 2: Out of Time Your night in Braidwood Manor has only gotten stranger... Chapter 3: Lock and Key What's behind the locked door in Braidwood Manor? Chapter 4: Behind Closed Doors Only two keys remain... but getting them won't be easy. Chapter 5: Secrets You've finally found what lies beyond the locked door... but will you live to tell the tale? Chapter 6: Confessions You're close to solving the mystery of Braidwood Manor... all you have to do is survive. Gallery THoBM Ch1 sneak peek.jpg|Chapter 1 Sneak Peek THoBM Ch6 sneak peek.jpg|Chapter 6 (Finale) Sneak Peek Spoilers * On January 4, 2017, PB released a blog about this book.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2016/12/31/jjcjytm6f4cibjpzjce5ex5xvme7o7 Trivia * This was the first horror series released. In the in-game menu, it was listed under the "Mystery" heading until October 2017, when a new update changed it and instead listed it under the "Solve the Mystery" heading. * The success of The Haunting of Braidwood Manor led to the release of the It Lives series the following year. * With 6 chapters, this is the shortest series and the second shortest book in the game. The first being Rules of Engagement: Newlyweds with 5 chapters and the third being The Freshman, Book 4 with 8 chapters - not counting The Freshman specials which have 1-2 chapters, respectively. ** However, the latter two are part of other series, meaning that this is the shortest series in the franchise. * In Chapter 1, Victor tells Your Character that "This isn't an episode of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ghost_Hunters_(TV_series) Ghost Hunters] ...". * In Chapter 6, Kaitlyn, Zack, and Tyler, characters from ''The Freshman'' series, make a cameo appearance. * Braidwood Manor is mentioned in The Freshman: Game of Love, but only if Kaitlyn is your date. At the end of Chapter 2, you both watch a documentary about Braidwood Manor. * The soundtrack for this book has been used in other series for situations that can seem intimidating. It is used several times in the second and third books of Endless Summer, as well as in LoveHacks. * * The loading screen for several chapters issues a warning because of the use of flashing lights that may not be suitable for players with photosensitive epilepsy. * The loading screen for Chapter 6 issues a warning because of the sensitive content. * Chapter 4 shares the same title with Chapter 14 of America's Most Eligible: All Stars. * Similar to the way the "Thank you for playing"-message at the end of Home for the Holidays recommends Red Carpet Diaries to players who enjoy romance, the message at the end of this book includes a recommendation of Endless Summer to players who like mystery. Click here for the walkthrough of this book: The Haunting of Braidwood Manor Choices. References Category:Stories Category:The Haunting of Braidwood Manor Category:Mystery Category:Horror Category:Standalone Books Category:Female Lead